Conventional spectacles-like illuminating device is comprising a spectacles frame with a pair of illuminating devices secured thereto at both sides and disposed at a level equal to the eyes of the user.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,297 describes a kind of spectacles-like illuminating device which comprises a frame with a pair of supporting members pivotally connected thereto at both ends, wherein a pair of lamp sockets with lamps disposed therein are respectively secured to a pair of cylindrical members each of which can be pivotally connected to each end of the frame thereby the illuminating direction of the lamp capable of being adjusted to meet the requirements of the user.
This kind of spectacles-like illuminating device has some drawbacks and is not very practical in use, which drawbacks are including the following three points:
(1) Because the device is comprising a transverse frame, it is not suitable for one who is wearing a spectacles.
(2) The two supporting members are fixedly secured to the both ends of the transverse frame, the width therebetween is not adjustable. Therefore, the fixed size can not perfectly fit for all users.
(3) Only single function is provided. The device is designed to provide illumination. No any other function is available.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a headphone type illuminating device with massage means, which includes an adjustable positioning loop to adjust the size to fit for the head of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headphone type illuminating device with massage means, which can produce illumination and provide massaging effect concomitantly.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a headphone type illuminating device with massage means which is practical for users who are wearing spectacles.
The present invention may be fully understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment quoted on the basis of the annexed drawings as hereunder.